second_age_lotr_minecraftfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dûnglamorch Hordes (Gundabad)
Description The Dûnglamorch Hordes are made up of many small tribes of orcs living in the northern mountain ranges, these tribes were united under the rule of the war chiefs Khudhrak (Sebrom) and Ugrug (mewarmy). Lore History Timeline SA 1600 Mount Gundabad was captured from the dwarves of Durin's Folk. The trading city at High Pass was captured along with control of the road. SA 1604 Gladden Fields were colonised. SA 1610 Khazad-Dûm was conquered and the dwarves were completely driven out of the Misty Mountains. The siege of the High Pass (Lore Story) 25th Hithui SA 1600 “Quiet maggot! You want them to hear us! And bring more wood, else the the roofs cavin’ in!” Sorzau walked hunched through the narrow tunnels his presence causing the workers to double their effort, fearing the large braided whip he carried at his side. Sturdy wooden beams held up the roof harvested from the forests that covered the foothills of the Mistys. The snaga had been mining tirelessly for days on end to reach there goal. Above them perched on the highest peak in the centre of the mountain range was a mighty fortress build by the dwarves to watch over the high pass and allow free passage to their people and allies. Sorzau new that to cut off the pass would be a mighty blow to the free peoples and the fortress he eyed with the lust of a dragon. From the exterior the fortress seemed unassailable, a large intimidating bridge spanned the pass with a precarious climb within one of its supports.Two gates stood at either end of the bridge entering into the fortress itself perched high atop the mountain and a large underground complex in the opposing peak.A mighty watchtower rose from both sides of the pass giving view for miles around surely alerting the garrison to any above ground assault. And so Sorzau determined the attack would not come from the outside but from within.It took many months of mining to get in position but early on the morn of … the orc host was in position right beneath the great fortress. “Light the fires! Let them have no warning , this day our blades taste dwarfish blood!” Sorzau’s voice echoed as a thunderstorm through the tunnels and in response the great beams holding them up were set alight. As the timbers began to splinter the snaga rushed to escape, but for most it was too late as the roof began to cave in crushing the fleeing workers. Those above had no idea of the doom that was about to befall them, the ground suddenly opened up swallowing entire homes.Not long after the dust had settled a deep menacing horn sounded from below and from the depths the orcs came.They ran through the fortress with a wild bloodlust slaying all who crossed their path, even each other! Many of the residents were civilians; craftsmen, passing traders looking for a safe resting place, and the families of the soldiers.The garrison numbering 500 strong swiftly found themselves surrounded, outnumbered, hopeless. The captain of the guard called out desperately to his dispersed host, “To the bridge! It’s our last hope, Let not your courage waver now, for are we not sons of Durin!” Interlocking the broad shields they bore less than 100 made it to the bridge where they stood only able to watch as the orcs pillaged and slaughtered.It was at this moment Sorzau’s second battalion, sent through tunnels to infiltrate the dwarven halls across the valley, emerged on the other side of the bridge. On signal, the orcs charged towards the remaining dwarves. All was lost… And so it was that in the winter of SA 1600 the High Pass was taken by the orcs of Dunglamhoth who now, with the claiming of Mount Gundabad in the autumn, called themselves the orcs of Gundabad. "Those of Us that survived the attack were put to work defiling the once great halls. The orcs tore down the statues of our forefathers and where once the shrine to Durin once stood was made into a mockery of his magnificence. The carved faces were disfigured, The halls piled high with the remains of the dead , burned in worship of the vile Melkor. Is nothing sacred to these twisted beasts? The barbed lash of the uruk has become a daily toil we must bear, we are hardier than the men most of whom have died already but even dwarves cannot survive these conditions for long. Forever we think of escape and yet we built our halls well. There is only one way in, or out. Day and night a guard of uruks watch over the bridge pass They do not sleep nor falter. Surely we are doomed now to a life of servitude, I sometimes think to die under there lash would be a blessing. When the fortress came under attack we blew the lower caves collapsing the roof, the orcs have had us working to mine it out alongside the lesser of their kind. The only thing that keeps me going is the orcs have yet to find the inner sanctum where the ancient relic is kept, If they got their hands on it then all is lost for of all the wealth that we have amassed through trade and mining it was our greatest treasure. From mount Gundabad it came. Said to be forged by the hands of the deathless himself in the fires of the deep earth, who knows if the tales were true but one must always have hope for in these dark days what else do we have left? The guard is returning! Aulë save us from this nightmare…" -Diary of Unknown dwarf Server History The Raid of Mount Gundabad Fell winds blew in from the northern wastes, the great mountain stood towering above all others surrounding it.Here it was that Durin the Deathless had awoken from his slumber. It had been not less than a year now since the orc hordes ,scattered from their loss in the war of wrath had finally united under the twin leaders Khudhrak (Sebrom) and Ugrug (mewarmy). The newly formed horde had attacked Mount Gundabad with their full strength.The battle had been fierce and bloody with the siege lasting months but eventually the sheer numbers of the orcs had prevailed. The orcs swiftly got to work repairing the damaged defences and fortifying the mountain. It was only a few months after the capture of the mountain that the dwarves attempted to reclaim their holy land. A company from Ered Luin aided by a large force of elves from the forests of Eregion manoeuvred into position around the mountain. It was still noon, orcs rarely came outside at this time and so they new they could prepare an ambush. The finest of the elvish archers under the command of Elrond positioned themselves above the gate out of sight. Whereas the dwarves, armed in heavy plate mail along with some of the hardier elves took up position by the sides of the entrance. One brave soul then entered into the mountain and hammered upon its gate calling forth the cowardly orcs to fight him. But they did not realise that this orc band was no mere rabble of mindless raiders as seen for the past few hundred years attacking small villages and travellers. Khudhrak new better than to fall for this obvious ruse, picking up a large bone upon the ground he hammered the ancient war drum that hung on the wall. Almost immediately harsh cries echoed back through the mountains , and yet however to the band of warriors outside not a sound could be heard. As the bloodthirsty screams could be heard growing louder Khudhrak dared to step out and meet his foe. He knew it only seconds before aid arrived and with the memory of the conquest of the mountain still firmly in his mind he felt no fear at the small band that challenged him. With an earth shattering roar he rushed at the elf standing before him. The first blow parried , and the second, the third came crushing down on the elf's skull. The sound of splintering bone sent the attackers into a panic, they had expected an easy assault and now they were faced with the terror of war. However Elrond called out a rallying cry and soon they had regrouped preparing to renew the attack. But it was too late… Ugrug had arrived with a legion of orc at his back, seemingly unafraid of the mid day sun they charged out the mountain. Sorzau, Daruk (KonradSoderlund), and many others were among there ranks. A short battle ensued but it was soon clear the orcs had the better of the attackers, Elrond however was managing to pin the orcs down with volleys of arrows from a high perch. The war chiefs simultaneously turned their attention upon him. Ugrug pulled out a large orcish war bow and began returning fire, while Khudhrak began to flank Elrond .Completely distracted by the hail of crude arrows from below Elrond did not notice the Hammer swinging from above. The first strike was only a glancing blow however, quickly regaining composure he pulled out a pair of short curved blades. Elrond danced around Khudhrak with ease, dodging each attack , he landed a few cuts upon him but these only seemed to enrage the mighty orc. It was at this moment the last of his comrades fell, upon seeing Elrond distracted Khudhrak swung an uppercut blow sending him flying off the edge. Smashing against the rocks below Elrond lost consciousness. Khudhrak called the orcs back into the mountain satisfied they had sent a message to all those who would oppose the orcs of Gundabad! The Iron Hills War The Khazad-Dum War Claimed Lands The Misty Mountains Originating from the far north coming out of the Forodwaith, the Dunglamorch horde lay siege to Mount Gundabad in the winter of SA 1600. In as little as 10 years the entire mountain range was under their control. Builds: North: Mount Gundabad - The capital of The Dunglamhoth, once the dwelling of Durin the Deathless. The Mountain's name is where they got their other name. Gundabad Nalt-Zagh (High Pass) - A captured dwarven trading city now re purposed and redesigned as a temple to the dark god Melkor. Goblin Town - The infamous underground fort of the goblin king. Eagles Eyrie The Fire Gate - A large gate blocking the road from Rivendell wreathed in flame. Unnamed north fort 1 - A fort protecting Mount Gundabad from attack from the west. Unnamed north fort 2 - A fort protecting Mount Gundabad from attack from the east. South: Caradhras Moria - The ruins of the mighty dwarven city of Khazad-Dûm now a place of dread; filled with orcs, trolls and far more terrifying creatures of the deep world. Mount Methadhras Agalum Bazari - or shimmering depths, named for the amount of precious metals the dwarves found there before orcish occupation. The Gladden Fields The swampland of the Gladden Fields was claimed by a legion of orc that came down from the High Pass. The orcs of the fields live a tribal and more simple lifestyle than those in other regions living in wooden huts or old ruins scattered across the land. Due to their place of residence and lifestyle other races commonly refer to them as the "swamp orcs". Builds: Gladden Flats - The largest settlement in the Gladden fields build in the ruins of an old city, the orcs have constructed many ramshackle wooden buildings there. The Ettenmoors and Coldfells Builds: Unnamed fort The Western Iron Hills Claimed after the short war in the iron hills as part of a peace deal. Builds: Karak Ash Unnamed port Ranks Orc Ranks Orc- The base rank of every new member. (other variants may exist based on character lore) Uruk - A member who has proved themselves to be trustworthy and has benefited the horde. Lieutenant - Lieutenants have command over the warriors that reside at their fort. Captain - A captain commands over a fort or city of the horde. Chieftain - The rank belonging to the commander of the capital city of the horde, Mount Gundabad. War Chief - The leaders of the horde , only the greatest of warriors could rise to lead within orc society. Troll Ranks Cave Troll/Troll - The basic troll rank. (other variants may exist based on character lore) Lieutenant - Lieutenants have command over the warriors that reside at their fort. Captain - A captain commands over a fort or city of the horde. Special Ranks Ulfscar - The title given to the uniquely skilled ship building orcs, few in number this ability is highly sought after. Goblin King- The commander of Goblin Town. This rank is equivalent to a captain. Cheerleader- GIVE ME A G! Players Sebrom - War Chief mewarmy - War Chief (ginger) Tarandirion - Chieftain Grievous1138 - Goblin King DreamLordDarkrai - Captain of the High Pass SeanALewis - Captain Killieminer - Captain of the Redhorn Pass ShadowHusk - Lieutenant DJMAx2ee - Ulfscar DebtFreeLYFE - Goblin Prince miner49er876 - Lieutenant Rock7990 - Lieutenant Fuzzypuppie - Warrior Andrew__Luck - Warrior BalrogFlame - Orc Trapzyclassy - Orc samuelroyer - Orc sterrieperrie99 - Cheerleader DroneSum - Orc Telemmaite - Orc Ghashgulon - Orc Jeanuts - Orc Hashiro_Kun - Warrior GadreeI - Warrior Kig3ndrax - Orc Tar_Fuinur - Orc jimmers30027 - Cave Troll jonnymoomoomoo - Warrior JackWew - Cave Troll mewsbro - Warrior Hayneshera - Warrior PainApple4123 - Orc NateC203 - Orc Chuck11poh - Orc forxer_pro - Orc matt4dec - Orc Peekous - Warrior richieh99 - Orc Orthoran - Orc NanoBoat - Orc Icefrone - Orc Category:Factions